


Gelosia (O forse no?)

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Floyd, ti puzza l’alito.L’occhio sinistro di Floyd si illuminò nella penombra, azionando una magia che non aveva bisogno di strumenti, e il corpo di Jade si tese sotto il suo, anche se quello che si dissero fu tutt’altro che amichevole.-Quando ti avrò cavato gli occhi, avrai altro di cui preoccuparti.-Le tue minacce sono assolutamente inconsistenti. E per cosa, poi? Per il fatto che ho parlato con quel ragazzino-Floyd lo scosse, con violenza, così da sciogliergli quel dannato sorrisetto dal viso.-Passi Azul, lui va bene. Ma chiunque altro, no.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Kudos: 4





	Gelosia (O forse no?)

**Author's Note:**

> *Fandom: Twisted Wonderland  
> *Prompt: 19. Litigare e fare pace  
> *Personaggi/Ship: Floyd Leech, Jade Leech // FloydJade

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade abbassò la maglia del pigiama, ormai pronto per andare a dormire. Diede un’occhiata veloce al letto vuoto del fratello gemello e lo sprezzo gli deformò l’espressione per qualche secondo – senza essere visto, poteva permettersi anche palesi manifestazioni d’astio.  
Ma fu quando decise di spegnere la luce principale della camera con un movimento della propria penna magica, lasciando accesa solo la lampada sul comodino, che sentì dei passi pesanti avvicinarsi alla porta d’ingresso. Non poteva avere dubbi su chi stesse arrivando, tuttavia fu colto di sorpresa dalla brutalità con cui Floyd spalancò prima e chiuse poi la porta.  
Gli si avventò addosso come una furia, scaraventandolo sopra il letto e bloccandolo contro le lenzuola. Ringhiava, vicinissimo al suo viso, ma Jade prese la parola.  
-Floyd, ti puzza l’alito.  
L’occhio sinistro di Floyd si illuminò nella penombra, azionando una magia che non aveva bisogno di strumenti, e il corpo di Jade si tese sotto il suo, anche se quello che si dissero fu tutt’altro che amichevole.  
-Quando ti avrò cavato gli occhi, avrai altro di cui preoccuparti.  
-Le tue minacce sono assolutamente inconsistenti. E per cosa, poi? Per il fatto che ho parlato con quel ragazzino-  
Floyd lo scosse, con violenza, così da sciogliergli quel dannato sorrisetto dal viso.  
-Passi Azul, lui va bene. Ma chiunque altro, no.  
Alzò le labbra per mostrare i denti in un gesto istintivo, predatorio. Jade non era per nulla intimorito da lui, benché prestasse molta attenzione al battito accelerato del suo cuore e la forza con cui stava stringendo i suoi polsi – non si sarebbe meravigliato se a momenti glieli avrebbe spezzati.  
Non poteva pensare però che il gemello fosse tanto arrabbiato con lui, da due giorni a quella parte, solo perché aveva fatto un progetto scolastico con un compagno di classe. Sorrise di nuovo e quella volta anche il suo occhio brillò, in risposta a quello di lui.  
-Sii più onesto con me e dì piuttosto che ti sono mancato.  
-Non dire cazzate-  
-È bastata una settimana senza farlo per farti diventare così?  
Mosse il bacino in alto e lo strofinò con quello di lui. Messo davanti all’evidenza, Floyd non poté più mentire. Si schiacciò ancora di più contro il suo corpo, con la bocca distante un solo fiato dalle sue labbra.  
Lo bramava, come sempre.  
-È colpa tua. Prima mi provochi, e poi-  
-Posso rimediare, sai. Se mi lasci andare i polsi.  
Ringhiò, ma obbedì.  
E Jade non perse tempo. Gli morse il mento, per lo sgarbo subito, e afferrò il suo sesso gonfio con la mano libera.  
Lo sentì tremare di piacere contro di sé, cercarlo in tutti i modi e frugare sotto il tessuto morbido del suo pigiama per toccare la pelle nuda, accaldata. Ghignò, appena prima del bacio.  
-Molto bene-   
Agitò ancora la penna magica per far calare completamente la notte nella stanza; l’oggetto poi fu abbandonato sul pavimento, perché anche la seconda mano portasse finalmente la pace tra i due gemelli, com’era suo compito specifico fare.


End file.
